


Wool

by MistressKat



Category: Robin Hood BBC
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-28
Updated: 2010-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-07 14:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanging on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wool

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moth2fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moth2fic/gifts).



> Prompt: Wool.

Robin wriggles under the blankets, trying to keep as quiet as possible. The air is thick with sleep, the smell of smoke and tonight’s dinner sill lingering.

Much is lying on his side, the strong curve of his spine facing Robin. He’s still awake, Robin knows, waiting for him but unwilling to admit it.

Lately, every word out of Robin’s mouth only tears them further apart. He reaches across the empty space, tries to say it all without saying anything.

They fall asleep like that, Robin’s hand flat against Much’s back, fingers tangled in the soft loops of his jumper.


End file.
